Germanics x Reader: Beauty and the Boarders
by lubluebell
Summary: When Ludiwg, Gilbert, Roderich, Vash, Elizabeta and Lilli come to stay in America for a year, they are greeted with many new and amazing things. Most importantly, a possibility of romance...! But what happens when all four boys become intoxicated at the same time, with the same girl? Who will she choose? You decide! Germanics X female reader Rated T for language (for now)
1. Inconveniences

**Author's note: **

**Hey everyone! I just thought I should let you know that just because I'm starting this doesn't mean I'm going to drop my other one ****J**** I'll juggle between updates as best I can! Thanks! XOXOXO**

Chapter One: Inconveniences

Out of place.

That was the only way to describe the six teenagers that stood in the airport that day, clumped together as if they were afraid of being separated. Their clothes were awkward and stiff; nothing like those of the Americans that swarmed around them. All six of their faces were pale, like they were either deathly afraid of airports or didn't get very much sun where they were from.

Both of these guesses, in many ways, were the truth.

"Ugh, this is _so _unawesome!" A boy with eye catching white hair groaned with a thick German accent, gesturing wildly with his arms. "When the hell did Alfred say he would be here?"

"Stop being an impatient _dummkopf," _a shorter male with impeccable brown hair and glasses scolded him. "He said he would be here as soon as we got off the flight. Which, obviously, he isn't."

"He _will _be here!" The tallest of the six, a muscular man with blond hair, roared. "He can't just leave us stranded in his own country!"

"I didn't know you were such an optimist, West," the white haired male grinned.

"It's not optimism, its trust. Besides," but before the blond could finish his sentence, a girl with long brown hair standing beside him began to jump up and down excitedly.

"Everyone, shut up for a second!" She pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. "I'm getting a call from Alfred!"

"Answer it!" The white haired one grabbed her shoulder.

"I was about to, Gilbert!" She scolded, brushing him off of her before answering the call. "Hello? Alfred, is that you? Yes, this is Elizabeta!" She paused, her face slowly melting from excitement to anger. "What do you _mean _you forgot?!"

"He _forgot _about us?" Gilbert screeched. Elizabeta silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"But you don't understand, we don't have anywhere else we could go!" Elizabeta cried. "You can't just say we can stay with you and then just ditch us at the last minute! We're not-… No, I don't _care _if you're too busy with your 'fast food'! No, wait, don't hang up! We… hello?"

She slowly took the phone away from her ear, her face murderous.

"I'm. Going. To kill him." She rumbled.

"Not if I kill him first!" The tall blond bellowed, sparking several curious looks in his direction.

"Stop being a buffoon, Ludwig," the brunette wrinkled his nose. "People are starting to stare."

"Can't you see, Roderich?!" Ludwig continued to yell. "We're stuck here with no way home until _next year! _And we don't even have a place to stay!"

"Uh," a voice from behind them made everyone jump. "Not to intrude on your conversation or anything, but I couldn't help but overhear."

A girl, probably around seventeen, stepped out in front of them.

"Hi, I'm (f/n) (l/n). I know this is random and weird, and you're probably more than a little creeped out, but was that Alfred Jones on the phone just then?"

"Yes," Elizabeta said warily. "Why?"

"He happens to be my friend. Well, sort of my friend. And I'm guessing you guys are the guests he was supposed to have staying with him this year?"

"Yes, we were," Roderich answered this time.

"Yeah, well he asked me to meet him here and help him show you guys around the city. But he's not exactly _here…_so, uh, sorry about that." (Name) tucked a strand of (h/c) hair behind her ear, smiling apologetically. "You really don't have any other place to go?"

All six of them shook their heads, and (Name) bit her lip, weighing her options.

"Well, I can't exactly leave you guys alone here. Unlike Alfred, _I _actually have a conscience." (Name) hesitated. "So I guess you guys can come stay at my place for a little while. Just until we can work something out, alright?"

"Are you for real?" Gilbert laughed raucously, slinging an arm around (Name)'s shoulders. "That's so awesome!"

"Get off of her, Gilbert!" Ludwig shouted, shoving Gilbert off of (Name) and then turning his sky blue eyes to her. "If she is serious about taking us into her home, she is to be shown the utmost respect. Is that understood?!"

"Yeah, whatever, West," Gilbert winked at (Name). "She realizes what she's doing by taking the awesome me into her house! She obviously wants the G!"

"_Ja, _I don't think you're using that term correctly," Roderich sniffed.

"You're all so loud," a short, blond haired male standing slightly off to the side remarked.

"No one even asked for your opinion, Vash!" Gilbert whined.

"Everybody shut up!" Elizabeta broke in. "Let (Name) say what she needs to say. You all need to take a lesson in manners!"

All at once six faces turned to (Name). She shrugged her shoulders and retrieved a set of keys out of her jacket pocket, turning them over and over in her hands.

"Well, I lived with my parents until last month, but they decided to ditch me and move to Fiji after they retired. So I kinda have a huge house all to myself," (Name) let out a small laugh. "And if Alfred was ready to let you all stay with him, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't. Like I said, it would just be for two, maybe three weeks, until you guys can find somewhere else to stay."

"Thank you," a girl hiding partially behind Vash spoke up. '"You're so nice to do this…"

"It's no problem," (Name) gave her a smile. "I've got too much room in my house anyway. It was getting sort of lonely…it'll be nice to have people filling up the empty space, you know?"

"Gilbert knows all about empty space," Roderich smirked. "Mainly because that's the only thing in his brain."

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" Gilbert said, but he let out a short laugh nonetheless. "Whatever, I don't care about your stupid unawesomeness anyway. We're going to be staying with a smokin' hot chick!"

"If you talk that way about her she will never allow us to stay in her home!" Ludwig growled.

"He's right, you know," (Name) grinned. "Now c'mon, let's go. This airport smells like Alfred."

"Whoa, it really does!" Gilbert sniffed the air as everyone began to follow (Name) out of the airport and into the sunny California day.

"Okay, get in everyone," (Name) motioned to a small, dingy looking Sedan with chipping (f/c) paint near the back of the parking lot.

"Into _that _piece of crap?" Gilbert gawked. Ludwig promptly smacked the back of his skull with his palm.

"Hey, it may be a huge piece of junk, but it's _my _huge piece of junk," (Name) affectionately patted the hood of the car. "Now get in before I change my mind about letting that little comment slide."

(Name) hopped into the driver's seat and looked at them expectantly.

"Shotgun!" Gilbert called, dashing madly to the other side of the car.

The remaining five looked at each other, unsure of what quite to do next. Eventually, Roderich shook his head and got into the middle row of the car with an indignant sniff. He was soon followed by Vash, Ludwig, Elizabeta and Lilli.

"Okay, everyone ready?" (Name) started up the car and the engine sputtered loudly. Without waiting for a response, she pulled it into reverse and backed out of the parking lot.

"Are you sure you are properly obeying the speed limit?!" Ludwig cried as the car sped at a rather dangerous speed down the highway.

"Eh?" (Name) turned away from the road to twist in her seat and look at Ludwig. "Sorry, mind repeating that?"

"Never mind, just turn back around and face the road!" Ludwig clung tightly to the small grab handle above his head.

"She's trying to kill us," Roderich realized, his eyes wide. "I'm going to die without having composed more symphonies than Mozart!"

"Chill out!" Gilbert leaned back in his seat and rolled his window down. "Look outside, the view is awesome!"

"Right?" (Name) smiled. "I've lived here for six years and I'm still not used to how beautiful it is. Wait, you guys never told me your names, and I kinda need to know that sort of thing if you're gonna be staying in my house."

They introduced themselves one by one, and (Name) took careful note of each of their names.

"Well, at least we'll die somewhere nice," Roderich said gravely after they had all been introduced.

"Would you stop?" (Name) laughed lightheartedly. "We're here, you're not gonna die."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Roderich looked warily at the long, twisting driveway ahead of them.

(Name) shrugged and leaned into the steering wheel, veering sharply up the driveway (nearly crashing into several stereotypical California palm trees on the way up). By the time they finally reached the top of the driveway, even Gilbert was looking a bit green.

"Welcome everyone!" (Name) jumped out of the car and turned to face her house. "_Mi casa es tu casa _and all that."

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding when you talked about extra space…" Gilbert joined (Name) in admiring the house. It was a hefty, three story home with comfortable stone and plaster walls and more windows than Gilbert could count (but, in all fairness, Gilbert can't count very well). The front lawn was spotless, a romantic stone path snaking through the grass from the end of the driveway all the way up to the long wraparound porch.

"It's so beautiful!" Elizabeta was next to emerge from the car and gawk at the house. "Oh, thank you so much for giving us the chance to live here with you!"

"It's no problem," (Name) laughed. "Like I said, there's too much empty space anyway. Now, grab your stuff from the trunk and you can go unwind and unpack for a little while. There are eight bedrooms in total, including mine. I don't care what rooms you guys pick as long as there's no fighting. Alright?"

"No promises!" Gilbert snickered and snatched his red and black skull-and-crossbones duffle, making a wild dash for the front door.

"Gilbert, wait!" Ludwig called after him. "Remember to be polite! This is not our home!"

"He can't hear you anymore," Vash sighed, watching Gilbert try to pry the locked door open. "His ears are too clogged from all the stupid."

"Grab your stuff, I'm gonna go unlock the door for him before he rips it off the hinges," (Name) smirked dryly and hurried off to Gilbert, who was attempting to pick the lock with a twig he'd found.

Ludwig, Roderich, Elizabeta, Vash and Lilli collectively retrieved their things and trailed onto the porch. By the time they reached it, the door was wide open and Gilbert was sprinting madly around trying to find the biggest room.

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Elizabeta slung her bag over her shoulder and joined Gilbert in his search (although in a slightly more calm fashion).

"I don't care where my room is, as long as it's quiet and away from all the yelling," Vash wrinkled his nose. Lilli slowly reached out and took his hand, bringing her wide green eyes up to meet his.

"Is it alright if I find a room next to yours, big brother?" She asked.

"Fine, whatever, as long as you're quiet," Vash agreed, leading Lilli down the hall to try and locate rooms relatively close to each other.

Ludwig and Roderich shared a glance before Roderich pushed his large suitcase into Ludwig's arms.

"Carry this to my room for me," Roderich said simply.

"_Nein_! You will carry it yourself!" Ludwig shouted, but Roderich was already mounting the spiral staircase in the center of the room. Ludwig gave chase, trying to return the suitcase, but Roderich had already found a room by the time Ludwig reached him.

"Thank you, just put it down over there," Roderich gestured to the large vanity at one end of the room.

"Fine, but only because I already walked it all the way up here!" Ludwig scowled and placed the suitcase in the corner.

"Good, now get out of my room. I'm busy," Roderich smirked and slammed the door in Ludwig's face.

Ludwig briefly considered breaking back into the room and teaching Roderich a lesson, but he decided better of it and instead wandered down the hall, looking for an empty room.

After a great deal of this aimless wandering with no results, Ludwig leaned against a wood paneled door to take a short break and get his frustration under control. To his surprise, the door swung open, and he fell backwards and onto his back.

"Ludwig?" (Name)'s face appeared above him.

"(Name)?" Ludwig blinked, disoriented and confused.

"What are you doing on my bedroom floor?" (Name) asked slowly, cocking her head to the side.

"My apologies!" Ludwig quickly got to his feet and stood erect before her. "I didn't know where I was going, and-"

"Nothing to apologize for," (Name) interrupted him with a shrug. "Stuff like this happens. What's wrong, did you have trouble finding a room or something?"

"_Ja,_" Ludwig scratched the back of his neck, his eyes dropping to the floor. "Sorry, I don't mean to burden you with this."

"No problem," (Name) took Ludwig's hand and led him out into the hallway. He recoiled in shock at first, his cheeks beginning to light with heat, but as he quickly returned to his sense and followed along. "Here, we'll find a room for you," (Name) said from behind her shoulder.

She released his hand once they found a room (a small but cozy little space on the third floor), but Ludwig would not soon forget the warmth of her hand in his own, nor the unexplained pounding of his heart as she did so.

No, he definitely couldn't forget that.

**German word cheat sheet:**

**_Dummkopf: _****idiot**

**_Ja_****: yes**

**_Nein: _****no**


	2. Adjustment

**Author's note:**

**Okay, second chapter! Let's hope I don't get too overloaded with homework and can get a third one done this week…**

Chapter Two: Adjustment

The next morning, (Name) lay in her bed, only half awake.

She looked up at her ceiling, only one eye open, as thoughts ran through her groggy mind. She could have sworn there was something important she was forgetting…something important that she really ought to remember. She squeezed the eye that was open shut again, trying to collect her tired thoughts.

"Something…important." She whispered to herself. "But what _was _it?"

It was then she heard them; footsteps pacing around somewhere below her. Her (e/c) eyes flew open suddenly, her thoughts turned to ice.

"Someone's in the house…!" She exclaimed under her breath.

All thoughts of any further pursuit of sleep abandoned, (Name) sat up and swung her legs around in bed, her bare feet cold against the wood floor. Very slowly and quietly, she crept out of her room and down the hallway, her senses live with adrenaline. She picked her way down the stairs, careful to avoid the creaky seventeenth step. As she walked, the footsteps grew louder and more pronounced.

She was getting nearer.

(Name) traced the sound of the footsteps to a door in a more secluded area of the house. Her mind still not fully awakened, she began to back away from the door once she had confirmed it was the source of the noise with all intentions to call the police.

Unfortunately, she backed into a small coffee table opposite the door, and it swung open, revealing a short blond figure with a pair of piercing mint green eyes. Immediately, the events of the previous day came flooding back to (Name), and she released a huge sigh of relief.

"(Name), what are you doing?" Vash asked, raising an eyebrow in a slightly irritated fashion.

"I…I thought you were an intruder or something," (Name) laughed at her own tired, poorly judged actions. "I completely forgot you all were here! I can be so stupid…"

"There's nothing wrong with being cautious," Vash eyed her. To (Name)'s great surprise, he let out a short laugh.

"What's so funny?" (Name) demanded, but not before a small peal of laughter had escaped her own lips.

"You thought that someone broke into your house, and your plan was to come and face them unarmed?" Vash shook his head, a rare smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I…yeah, I guess so," (Name) reflected on her strategy for apprehending whoever had broken into her house. "Oops?"

"_Ja_, 'oops' would be a good word for that," the smile disappeared from Vash's face. "But what if I had been a real intruder? You wouldn't have stood a chance with that approach."

"I know," (Name) shrugged, "It's a good thing you weren't."

Vash opened his mouth, perhaps to lecture (Name) on the importance of proper defense strategy, when a small voice piped up from an open door to the left of them.

"Big brother?" Lilli's face appeared in the doorway, her short golden hair ruffled from sleep. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Vash pressed his lips tightly together. "I'm going back into my room now. I'll see you both later I guess."

And with that, he turned and disappeared back into his temporary bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind him. (Name) turned to leave as well, but Lilli stopped her.

"(Name)…" she said softly. "My big brother, don't think that he is not a good person just because he is a bit gruff. He has a very good heart…"

"I never thought that he wasn't a good person," (Name) glanced briefly at Vash's closed door. "He might just need a little work with expressing himself."

"I'm glad that you think that," Lilli smiled brightly. "I think my big brother needs someone to help him think that too."

"Everyone could use confidence in one way or another," (Name) said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "I think it all just depends on what type of people you are around throughout your life. You know?"

"You say such nice things," Lilli declared wistfully. "I wish everyone would say nice things like you do."

"Trust me, not everything I say is all that nice," (Name) reassured her. "By the way, do you happen to know what time it is? I rushed out of my room a little while ago without even glancing at the clock."

"Yes, it's…" Lilli ducked her head into her bedroom for a moment to look at the clock on the wall. "Five o'clock!"

"It's _what_?"

Several hours later, after (Name) had gotten a bit more time to sleep, she was awakened again. This time by the loud _bang _of her bedroom door being opened a bit too forcefully.

"We've got issues!" Gilbert screeched.

(Name) blinked away the grogginess in her eyes and paused, long enough to register that Gilbert was in her bedroom.

"What the hell?!" She demanded, subconsciously running a hand through her hair and adjusting her eyebrows. "What happened?"

"Before I get to that, might I say that you look really sexy when you have no idea what's going on…" Gilbert grinned.

"Stop your stupid flirting and get to your point!" (Name) snapped, aggravated.

"What point?"

"The issues! The ones that were apparently important enough to wake me up over."

"Oh, _that_," Gilbert snickered. "Yeah, I kinda screwed something up."

"What'd you do?" (Name) sighed and accepted her fate; she just wasn't going to have a peaceful morning.

"Well, I got up like an hour ago because Ludwig decided it was a good idea to try to convince the awesome me to do some sort of stupid ass morning exercise thing! I didn't, obviously, I'm too awesome for that."

"Is there a point to this story, or…?" (Name) glanced at the clock on her nightstand. Ten thirty.

"I was getting to that! So anyway, I wanted to go back to bed because screw morning, but then I had to take a piss, so I-"

"Okay, this is beginning to sound like a personal problem," (Name) said quickly before Gilbert could continue, fearing for the outcome of the story.

"It is! But I'm making it your problem too now," Gilbert chuckled. "So anyhow, I walked around looking for a bathroom in this damn mansion of yours, but I couldn't find one!"

"I don't think I want to know where this is going…" (Name) wrinkled her forehead.

"So I kept running around looking for somewhere I could take a piss, but then I got bored and just decided to piss in this plant thing in the hallway!"

"You did _what_?" (Name) looked at him, horrified.

"I christened a plant!" Gilbert said proudly. "But then I knocked it over by accident when I went to go back to my room. And now there's piss and plant stuff all over the hallway."

"Did you at least clean it up?" (Name) asked, exasperated.

"Hell no! I wasn't even gonna tell you, but then stupid Roderich made me come do it." Gilbert shot a glare at the doorway. Roderich was leaning against the doorframe with an indignant scowl on his face.

"Thank you for not letting him leave that all over my floor, Roderich," (Name) said, but then a thought crossed her mind. "How did _you _know about it though?"

"Please, with all the noise we was making, I'm surprised it didn't wake you up," Roderich wrinkled his nose.

"Alright, well grab a mop, Gilbert." (Name) sighed and rose from her bed.

"The awesome me does not _mop _things!" Gilbert said incredulously.

"Well, the _awesome you _is going to have to clean this up," (Name) said pointedly, moving past Roderich and into the hall.

"You know," Gilbert muttered to Roderich as (Name) walked ahead of them. "Normally, I wouldn't even be following her. But look at that ass!"

"You're disgusting," Roderich pointed out, but despite his words, he couldn't help but glance for just a moment at (Name).

And deep in his inner most private thoughts, Roderich agreed.


	3. Messes and Methods

**Author's note:**

**So be prepared, some familiar faces may make an appearance pretty soon! If anyone would like to see a particular character in this fic, feel free to leave a review or send me a private message telling me one or two characters you'd like to be in it and I'll be sure to include them at one point or another! ****J**

Chapter Three: Messes and Methods

Dirt, leaves, shards of pottery and piss.

As one may expect, such a combination was quite the pain to try and scrape/mop off of plush carpeting. It's another matter altogether if you're attempting to make Gilbert do the same.

"I don't wanna!" Gilbert screeched, throwing a roll of paper towels down in a fit of rage. "You're rich, aren't you? Just hire someone to do it!"

"If I did _that_," (Name) said pointedly, shoving the paper towels roughly into Gilbert's chest. "You wouldn't learn your lesson about not peeing in my furniture, would you?"

"Lesson?" Gilbert scoffed. "I'm too awesome for _lessons_!"

"Not this one," (Name) raised an eyebrow at him. "Now hurry up if you want TV privileges tonight. Roderich, please make sure he actually finishes. Tell me if he doesn't."

"Got it," Roderich gave Gilbert a superior smirk and (Name) nodded, satisfied, and walked away.

"I'm out!" Gilbert declared, throwing his hands up in the air in a sign of surrender.

"Not so fast, _dummkopf." _Roderich gave an extravagant gesture to the pile of assorted filth on the carpet. "You're not leaving until that is gone."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Gilbert laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the idea.

"Maybe you won't listen to me –which you really should. But you might just listen to _(Name)_." Roderich gave an indifferent shrug. "Isn't that right?"

"No!" Gilbert shouted, but he hesitated. "Well… (Name) _is_ pretty weak. She probably can't clean this up all on her own." He glanced at the mess, a slight crease beginning to form in his forehead. "She'd need a burly, macho, awesome hunk of man such as myself to do it for her!"

"So you're going to clean it up?" Roderich examined his fingernails.

"_Only _because she needs a big, strong man to do it! That's the _only _reason!" Gilbert ensured him, his face slowly morphing from self-righteousness to disgust as he pressed a wadded up paper towel to the mess.

"Well, if you've got this under control, I'm going back to my book," Roderich turned on his heel and left Gilbert kneeling in the hallway, desperately trying to unravel more paper towels with only one hand.

"I seriously worry about him sometimes," Roderich _tsk-tsk_ed as he made his way back to his bedroom. "How can one person be so _stupid_? Honestly…"

"Who're you talking about?" A voice from behind him made him jump.

"None of your business," he said pointedly, not even bothering to turn around.

"Was it Gilbert?" Elizabeta smiled knowingly. Roderich sighed rather theatrically and turned to face her, coming to terms with the fact that he was going to have to suffer through one more conversation before he would get to be alone with his book.

"Of course it was, who else would it be?" he grumbled.

"There is no one else," Elizabeta smiled lightly. "But he's not all bad."

"I suppose under all that appalling idiocy, yes," Roderich said slowly. "Why do you say that?"

"No reason in particular," Elizabeta shrugged. "So anyway, how are you liking living here? The house is so huge! I keep getting myself lost."

"Yes, it's a beautiful house. I was hoping to go out and look around the garden outside this afternoon," Roderich said absently, his violet eyes trailing to a nearby window.

"There's a garden?" Elizabeta approached the window, craning her neck to try and see the garden. "Oh, I'll bet its lovely, considering how amazing the house is!"

"That's probably a fair assumption," Roderich said briskly. All he wanted was to go back to his room and read his book, not dally in pointless conversations.

Elizabeta turned from the window, smiling, to respond when (Name) rounded the corner, a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, Roderich!" She walked over to them, flipping her (h/c) hair over her shoulder. "I was just looking for you. Did Gilbert really clean up _that _well? I went over there just now and it's absolutely spotless. Did you do it for him or something?"

"I most certainly did _not," _Roderich snapped. "He actually did it himself this time. Which, frankly, surprises me just as much as it does you. Did it really look _that _nice?"

"It looked better than nice, it was immaculate!" (Name) shook her head in bemusement. "Maybe I should hire Gilbert as a fulltime maid."

"Good luck with that," Roderich smirked.

"Wait, what happened?" Elizabeta's forehead creased at the mention of Gilbert becoming a maid.

"Gilbert made a huge mess in the hallway over there," (Name) gestured with her hand in the general direction of the hallway, which was only about fifteen feet away.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry for him! He sometimes does that sort of thing, but not often!" Elizabeta said quickly.

"Huh? Oh, no, there's nothing for you to apologize about," (Name) shrugged her shoulders with a smile "He's just a little messy. Everyone has their faults."

Roderick was about to express his own faultlessness, but three loud _bangs, _one after the other, rang out through the air before he could make a sound.

"What was that?" (Name) looked around wildly, searching for anything that could be the cause of such a sound. Elizabeta and Roderich exchanged a knowing glance.

"Vash," they said in unison.

"What about Vash?" (Name) peered closely at both of their faces, attempting to piece together what they were saying. "Is he alright?"

"Oh, _he's _fine. I'm not so sure about whoever he just fired at, though," Roderich didn't sound particularly concerned.

"_Fired at_?!" (Name) demanded, her voice raising drastically. "What are you talking about?"

"It's alright," Elizabeta placed a steadying hand on (Name)'s shoulder. "We just have to go see what happened; I'm sure everything is just fine."

"It sounded like it came from out front," (Name) said quietly, a knot of unease settling deep in her stomach. "When you said fired at, did you mean…?"

"He's a little trigger-happy, yes," Roderich admitted. "And he's been known to shoot at anyone he finds to be unsettling."

"He actually shot someone?!" (Name) felt sick. "Are you sure? How can you tell?"

"Well, we'll know for sure when we get out there, won't we?" Roderich sighed.

Roderich and Elizabeta began to make their way through the house and toward the front door. (Name) trailed slightly behind them, feeling nauseous. One thought played over and over in her mind…

Vash didn't seriously shoot someone…

…_Did he?_


	4. Past

**Author's note: **

**Accidentally spilled cream soda all over my floor while writing the first part of this chapter. In other words, I'm still finding creative ways to procrastinate updates.**

Chapter four: Past

What occurred next, (Name) knew she would never forget. Mainly because those involved would never allow her to do such a thing. In fact, in the months to come, this moment would be affectionately referred to as 'the incident' and spoken about continuously until the story itself was warped so far out of proportion that no one even recalled the real events.

"Yo!" A familiar voice angrily echoed through the grounds.

(Name) quickened speed, nearly running straight into Elizabeta. Elizabeta gave her a reassuring smile, as if to say 'this happens all the time!'.

"I can't stand running," Roderich stopped mid-stride. "I'm just going to go back to the house. It's not like this hasn't happened before."

"Fine, go then you slowpoke!" Elizabeta huffed.

(Name) began to jog in pace with Elizabeta, their bare feet slapping loudly against the pavement of the driveway. Two distinct male voices could be heard at the end of the driveway, shouting at each other in angered tones. The knot in (Name)'s stomach tightened uncomfortably. She had tried to deny it before, but no, she was sure of it now. She recognized the other voice.

"Alfred?" She called.

"Dude!" Alfred slowly came into sight as (Name) and Elizabeta rounded the final turn of the unnecessarily long driveway. He was standing in front of Vash, who was holding a large shotgun and waving it menacingly at him. "This MOFO just totally shot his freaking gun at me!"

"I told him not to cross the property line because he lied to us about letting us stay with him," Vash said simply. "He didn't listen, so I fired a few little warning shots and he didn't take it well."

"You idiots!" (Name) erupted suddenly, startling both boys. "Why would you do that? Don't you know you could've been seriously hurt?! Do you know how bad I'd feel if something like that happened?"

"Geez, chill," Alfred mumbled, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. "You don't need to get all spazzy."

"I warned him," Vash explained, rattled by (Name)'s sudden outburst. "It's not like he didn't expect it."

"I thought you were kidding!" Alfred threw his hands into the air. "You need to like take a major chill pill. I was just coming to hang out!"

"Vash is right though, Alfred!" (Name) suddenly remembered Alfred's unexplained refusal to accept his guests. "Well, he's right in a very morally wrong way…but still! You can't just totally ditch them and then expect them to be totally fine with you dropping by!"

"See?" Vash said quietly.

"But Vash, you can't shoot at people either! It's dangerous, not to mention highly illegal," (Name) scolded. Vash pressed his lips together and dropped his eyes to the ground, not saying a word.

"Dude, when did you get so annoying?" Alfred grumbled. "Seriously, you're not our mom."

"Yeah, but thanks to _you_, I'm in charge of _them_," (Name) snapped.

"I was at McDonalds!" Alfred said helplessly.

"Do you have any idea how stressed this is making me?" (Name) demanded. "Not any offense to you guys," she added quickly to Vash and Elizabeta.

"It would've stressed me out worse!" Alfred gave (Name) his best puppy-dog eyes. "You're better at this sort of thing than me!"

"Oh shut up," (Name) growled. "And everyone get inside before the neighbors start showing up about hearing gunshots."

Elizabeta, Vash and Alfred obeyed (Name) without too much of a fuss, following her dutifully back up the driveway and into the house. They each took a seat in the spacey living room and were about to continue their previous conversation when the front door burst open.

"Who did Vash shoot?!" Ludwig panted, dashing in and slamming the door behind him. He looked very tired and very sweaty, as if he had just sprinted up the entire driveway. Which, technically, he had.

"Where did you come from?" (Name) asked, startled.

"I was doing my daily training exercises down there!" Ludwig gestured back at the door. "Is everyone alright?!"

"No! I'm about to pop this asshole!" Alfred pointed at Vash, whose expression remained indifferent. "He just tried to kill me…cold blood!"

"_What_?!" Ludwig's eyes widened. He let this information sink in, and then a new thought came to him. "I don't blame him!" He realized. "You abandoned us!"

"Take it easy," Alfred said hurriedly. "No need to get violent, broseph!"

"Okay, let's not go through this again," (Name) said out of worry for the safety of just about everyone in the room. "Why did you come here anyway, Alfred?"

"I dunno," Alfred dug his pointer finger into his ear. "I felt kinda bad for ditching you with these guys when you didn't even know them, so I dropped by to sorta help you know them better!"

"I've met them," (Name) said pointedly. She didn't mean to come off as so snippy, but she couldn't help it. Alfred deserved every bit of hostility he received!

"Ya, I kinda gathered that," Alfred rolled his eyes. "I was just gonna tell you more about them. I thought it'd make this a little easier on you, you know?"

"Fine. Does anyone know where Roderich, Gilbert and Lilli are?" (Name) asked.

"I can find them," Ludwig affirmed. He jogged off and returned a moment later with the three in tow.

"I don't want to speak to you," Roderich said airily the moment he caught sight of Alfred.

"Heya dickhead!" Gilbert called over Roderich's shoulder.

"Guys, stop it," (Name) said patiently. "Sit down, everyone. I know Alfred hasn't exactly been the best friend to you guys, but he came didn't he? And he thinks it'd be a good idea if we all get to know each other a little better, and for some reason he thinks he can help with that."

"I'm sitting right here, man!" Alfred pouted.

"Oh, sorry," (Name) gave him a sarcastic little smile. "So anyway, what were you saying, Alfred?"

"So I was playing some hardcore COD last night," Alfred began, and a collective groan ran through his audience. "And then some n00b totally hacked and killed me with a freaking weak ass gun from like halfway across the map! So I kinda rage quit and took a burger break, and then I-"

"Get on with it," Roderich snarled.

"Oh, right. So I was digging into this juicy burger, and then I remembered you dudes over here! So I decided, might as well tell (Name) how we know each other and why you came here and stuff."

"Fine, go ahead," (Name) allowed.

"Kay, so like I met Ludwig first 'cause I was in Germany for some lame cultural thing my folks made me go to. And he sorta lives there. And it was really boring, so I just walked out in the middle of it and took a walk. And then I ran into _this_ guy!"

"_Ja_, he was singing a song about somebody 'calling him maybe'. I told him to stop and he asked me if I 'even lifted'."

"And he was all '_ja of course I lift ahaha I'm so buff and German_," Alfred deepened his voice and impersonated Ludwig with an extremely offensive German accent. "So I was like you tryna fight, bro?"

"I accepted his challenge. No one challenges me to a fight in my own home!" Ludwig's eyes narrowed as he recalled the memory.

"So I realized he was totally dead serious about fighting me, so I was like 'aw shit, dawg!' and I told him I'd mess up him if we fought. He totally laughed at me! So I swung at him, and we fought for a good like twenty minutes!"

"No way! You never told me about that, West!" Gilbert's ruby eyes were wide with amazement.

"You didn't need to know, did you?" Ludwig glared daggers at Gilbert.

"So I coulda beat his ass back into the second grade, but I was tired as hell," Alfred explained.

"Liar!" Ludwig reprimanded him. "You were full of energy!"

"Whatevs, bro. So we fought but then I dunno some shit went down and we ended up just duking it out and we ended up becoming buds sorta."

"No we didn't! You got hungry and asked me to buy you some horrendously unhealthy 'fast food'!"

"I live for the burgers, bruh!"

"But anyway, we were both walking in the same general direction, him to buy his grease food and myself to go and meet Gilbert. But unfourtuantely… these two met," he gestured and at Gilbert and Alfred. "And somehow ended up having some sort of grotesque 'eating contest' with the hamburgers."

"We all just bonded and became bros after that!" Alfred finished with a huge grin. "So I invited them to my place for the year since the live so far away!"

"That was an…interesting story," (Name) sighed. "But it doesn't excuse the fact that you left me with them, Alfred, which I thought it would."

"His stories never serve their purposes," Roderich remarked.

And for the first time, (Name) agreed with one of Roderich's snide comments.


End file.
